


I am Damaged.

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Punk/Hidge, not cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: [honestly it’s concerning that this is like, the most common archive warning on my page, but hey it could be worse *cOugH cOUgH non-con or underage]They were so close to winning the war, but then fate just decided to throw that on top of it’s head.





	1. The Start

They were in the middle of a battle, a very important one, just only a couple more and they could go home.

Home.

It was so _close._

One of the generals held up a red flag, the Galran sign of surrender.

But one dying soldier completely disregarded the flag and pointed their weapon and the celebrating group.

Suddenly, Hunk felt immense pain in his rib cage, daring to look down, he saw blood gushing out of a large wound.

His eyesight went blurry, bright and he felt too dizzy, he fell to the ground, before he began sputtering out even more blood, trying so hard to stay conscious.

Pidge darted her eyes over, and let out a loud sound, before skidding on her knees.

Hunk turned to lay on his back, dazedly looking at Pidge.

“P-Pidge...?” He said.

Pidge nodded, her eyes starting to flood with tears.

Lance looked over, confused.

He strolled over, before he saw the problem.

He screamed, alerting Keith and Shiro.

They blinked and ran over.

Pidge presses her hand on the wound.

“It’s fine. You’re fine. We’ll be okay. Please. Don’t leave.” She muttered.

Hunk pulled her hands away, so weakly.

“No, Pidge... I’ve already lost too... too much. I.. I’m not...” Hunk began, before spluttering again.

“No. You have to! You can’t leave us! You can’t leave... You can’t leave me.” Pidge wept.

Hunk shakily wiped her tears away.

“We’ll see each other soon, I promise.” He whispered.

Finally, his entire body went limp.

The noise Pidge let out right after that was heartbreaking.

Lance stood next to her, crying heavily.

The trip back to the castle was a painful blur, just heartache and silence.

Lance and Keith were trying their best to comfort Pidge, but their words were just white noise to her.

The crushing reality just caught up to her.

_**He’s gone.**_just rang in her ears, looking over her like a shadow ready to grasp her.

Her best friend...

Her comfort...

Her sunshine...

Her light...

was gone in a second.

She felt like something was ripped from her heart, she just felt... empty. An empty shell. A ghost.

She stood up, and walked off, with no idea where she was going.

She ended up in the lab, where they spent sleepless nights talking about everything and nothing and she first realised-

She shook her head breaking down again, falling to her knees.

Feeling nothing but guilt and emptiness.


	2. fool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes crumbing down so quickly, but suddenly there’s a little spark of hope...

Pidge stayed in her room, back to the door.

She hasn’t came out in days, not bothering to do anything.

There was a knock at the door.

...

Another.

“Hey Pidge? The ceremony is going to start...”

She opened her mouth.

“I’m not going.” She croaked.

She heard footsteps going away.

She sighed, rubbing her face.

“What even happened...”

One moment they were celebrating the win of the war and then...

She began to sob uncontrollably.

After minutes, she sighed, getting up.

Her joints pained from misuse, but she had to go.

It’s the least she could do.

She strolled slowly along the castle corridors before she arrived at the med bay.

Lance gasped, but decided not to say anything.

Hunk was laid down on a white coffin with yellow fairy lights pulled around it, yellow sunflowers covering the inside.

Pidge shut her eyes tight because if she opened them, she’d break all over again.

Though, only seconds before the coffin was going to close, the figure inside it sat up, blinking.

“Where... Where am I?” Hunk croaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO  
what’s this?
> 
> i wanted to end the chapter on a cliffhanger, so i apologise on the shortness :)
> 
> And like, hope you enjoy waiting a month for the end ahaha


End file.
